Double Trouble
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Twins who are close to both Bruce and Rachel seem to catch attention of a couple of villains, but what will that cost their friends, lives and each other? Joker/OC Bruce/Rachel Harvey/OC


A idea that came to mind and I wanted to write it down so I didn't forget, I only own my OCs Mia and Clarissa not the plot or other characters.

Clarissa Pov:

As interesting as this was, these wern't my kind of people. They were my sisters, but I avoided them as most of the time was bored after the greetings.

This particular party was in honour of Harey Dent hosted by Bruce Wayne as a fund raiser and most likely attempt to win Rachels affections, my twin was close to Rachel and I was close to Bruce as we all grew up together but I was more of a tomboy and my sister more of a out spoken girly girl who blushed at the smallest hint of attention.

Currently I was sporting a glass of champagne while watching the gotham elites converse while Harvey had 'borrowed' Rachel and my sister had gone to the bathroom, though I could see she was headed towards me now.

Me and my twin were identical, lightly tanned skin long glossy ginger hair and thin frames. Where I had more flat curves my sister had a little more weight on her thighs in particular. Our faces were oval with gently pointed jaws, long swan like necks and slender shoulders leading to our long nimble arms and delicate waists.

Our eyes were large and had long red lashes while our pupils were crystal blue, our matching nose's was a little long but rounded innocently at the tip before you saw our large lips much like Angelina Jolies.

My twin, Mia was sporting a floor length pale ivory dress in a beautiful silk fabric and was a empire line with tiny glass beads sparkling in the right light. She was wearing her favourite silver heels which wound around her ankle and a pure diamond bangle with matching earrings while her long waist length hair was curled in perfect ringlets pulled over her left shoulder.

I was wearing a sage dress which was corseted down the front before flaring out in a long floaty skirt, it had thick of shoulder straps and the odd embroided pattern over the bodice. I had velvet basic heels on which gave me an extra couple of inches in height but still shorter to my sisters five inch heels. Jewellry wise I had a simple amythest necklace which fell perfectly into the hollow of my neck and matching tear drop earrings. My hair was half pulled up and held with a amythest clip but left in its natural wave.

My make up was basic, a light green eyeshadow and peach lip gloss, my sisters was a cat like eye effect, bright red lipgloss like Marilyn Monroe and a genle blush adorning the hollow of her high cheeks.

Just as she reached me a loud bang erupted from the room elavator drawing ours, and everyone elses attention. There stood in his purple suited glory and lime green hair was the known Joker.

"Good evening ladies and gentle-men! We are tonights entertainment!" He announced strolling past the shocked Alfred with five masked goons following him before flaring around the room making sure nobody tried to escape.

While his goons did this the Joker leiserly strolled into the centre of the room observing the crowds looking for someone.

"I only have one question! Where is Harvey DenT?" He asked in his nasally voice while helping himself to a few nibbles that were placed around the room before walking closer to the invisable barrier that nobody would cross.

"I will settle for loved ones..." He added after the silence began to ring.

He paused slightly in front of me and looked me and my twin up and down in amusement before reaching out towards and and grasping my champagne making me frown.

Gulping back the remains of my drink he walked of after winking at myself and my sister causing her to sheild me slightly out of instinct.

She was always outspoken and more confident, I hated confrontation and avoided people. In school she would be friends with the popular kids and I would tag along not wanting to be left alone until she met Rachel and in turn Bruce, both popular kids but they actually had feelings and were kind to anyone no matter what. When Bruce's parents died people started making fun of him and so me and him grew closer and retreated into the library and studied, worked out ect. While my sister and Rachel would be most likely telling of their other 'friends'.

The Joker was strolling around the room calmly before turning and begining to retrace his steps checking for a loved one or Harvey himself.

Sighing he pulled out a small switchblade and conptletativly began scanning the crowds with new interest, spotting myself and my twin he took a step towards us before a elder Gothamite spoke in a spur of bravery.

"We're not intimidated by thugs!" He spat taking a mocking step forward past the invisable barrier.

Grimaceing my sister and I mirrored our facial expressions.

As he walked away from us he grasped the mans face harshly making him flinch back with widened eyes as the knife was jammed against the corner of his mouth.

I vaguely heard the Joker mutter something to the man but I was too far away to really hear him, the only thing I heard for certain was 'Hated my father'.

And then Rachel stood forward as well making mine and Mia's eye widen comically. Rachel was beautiful with a rounded face small delicate eyes in a warm brown, perfect beestung lips and a dainty nose. Her mousy brown hair was curled and pulled into a loose twisted bun at the side of her head and she was wearing a long grey dress decorated in black sequins and sheer fabrics that fell looser from her bust.

"Well hello beautiful! And you are beautiful, you must be Harveys new squ-eeze!" The Joker said with a smirk before heading to her mockingly brushing his shoulder length hair back and licking his red painted lips.

I couldn't hear him but I witheld a smile of relief at seeing batman drop down from the vents and just in time because Rachel had kicked the Joker striaght in the gut causing him to laugh.

As all the goons went to attack batman myself, Mia and Alfred got people to hide in the back rooms as the elavator would only be able to take six at a time and we didn't know if there were more of the Jokers goons downstairs to drive a car.

While Alfred was gathering people, Mia was herding I tried to get people who were frozen in fear to Mia. Finally the last of the peopl were hiding apart from a select few who were in the further corners watching the intense fight, including Rachel. As I started to go to her however a leather purple glove snatched her from my vision making myself, Mia and Alfred take in a sharp breath as they were near the doorway I was only a few feet away from.

The Joker had grabbed her in a choke hold while waving a gun around loosely while Batman watched awaiting a oppertune moment to get her without her being hurt.

"Let her go." Batman grumbled with barely contained anger.

"Su-re! You just take of your little mask and let us all see your facee!" The Joker laughed airily as Batman tried to take a discreet step closer when Rachel violently shook her head.

"Let her go!" Batman growled louder.

"Hmm ver-y poor choice of words!" The Joker laughed shooting out the window behind him before swinging Rachel out and letting her go while ducking out the way as Batman leapt out the window after her.

Giggling, the Joker almost danced around the room kicking his fallen men as he went before pausing slightly at hearing feet moving. Turning to follow the sound of the feet, my eyes widened at seeing my sister leaning dangerously out the window trying to make sure Rachel was ok.

My feet tingled in fear as I saw her hanging slightly from the extreemly deadly height. Squeaking I began to head to her to force her away from the edge only for a arm to slither around my waist making me jump and yelp as I was forcable spun.

Glancing down I saw the very noticable purple velvet arm gripping around my waist, that no doubt belonged to the Joker.

Gulping I looked up at my shoulder to see the Jokers blackened eyes watching me with a sparkle as he yanked me down to wear the open elevator doors were as well as his goons.

"HEY! Let her go!" I distinctly heard my twin scream as I heard her heels running after us.

Spinning the Joker made her freeze, at the angle I was at all I could see was his neck and chin... but from the way my usually fearless sister froze with wide eyes.

Giggling my captor spun again lifting me slightly before taking that final step into the elavator as I snapped from my shocked daze before I began to wiggle slightly hopeing to escape his grip before the doors shut. But his grip only tightened and it made him giggle as I was yanked deeper into his chest.

"Don't-a worry dollface!" He whispered into my ear amused at my vain struggle before a leather clad hand holding a damp cloth was stuffed over my mouth and nose.

Shrieking I wiggled more only for both his hands tightened and he giggled as I began to breath in the fumes making me instantly drowsy and white sparks tickled my vision before it faded to black and all I could hear was the laughter that no doubt would haunt my dreams until I awoke to the unknown and unpredictable circamstances that no doubt awaited me...


End file.
